


To Move Beyond Doubt

by Kosaji



Series: Love is a Universe Beyond Faith's Last Doubt [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, KHR Rarepair Week 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Kyouko has a soulmate.





	To Move Beyond Doubt

Kyouko has a soulmate. 

Small hands trace over the characters on her side, twisting to see in the mirror. _Miura Haru_ , they spell out. 

Hard to tell if it’s a boy or a girl, Haru could be either. Her parents think it’s a boy and Kyouko doesn't correct them, even when the thought itches in the back of her mind.

She gets her mark early, most children get theirs in their teens. Her brother doesn't have one yet, nor do any of her classmates.

"Why does it matter?" Kurokawa Hana, who introduces herself with a firm 'you look like easy pickings for the monkeys, stick with me and they'll stop bothering you' says. "You get one or you don't. Just because you have someone's name graffitied to your body doesn't mean anything. What if you hate each other?"

Hana has a lot of opinions for a nine year old. Kyouko finds that she doesn't mind and listens to her friend talk about ethics and self-determination with a smile. Even if she only understands some of what Hana talks about.

Kyouko's life stays the same throughout elementary and the beginning of middle school.  She's popular, though she really doesn't know why. Boys keep trying to ask her out and she's never been more grateful for Hana when the other girl scares off another would-be admirer. 

"I don't know why you can't say no. It's not like you have to go out with any of the monkeys," Hana says over a parfait. They found this cafe several months ago and made a tradition to get sweets at least once a week. 

Kyouko pouts and stirs her spoon around the glass. "It's hard though. I don't want to hurt their feelings, and they put a lot of effort into the letter." It was embarrassing, though, when Kouga-san came up to her in the middle of the hallway, letter held out with a confident smirk. The letter was, Kyouko winces just a bit, simplistic at worst, just a declaration that he likes her, and would she go out with him?  She thought it was a joke at first and laughed, and only Kouga-san's red face made her realize her mistake.

"They decided to ask you out in front of the entire class, they deserve to be embarrassed if they don't care about embarrassing you," Hana points her spoon at Kyouko. "It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so nice to people."

Kyouko shoves a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. It's not like she knows when boys like her! Sometimes they seem fun to talk to, how is she supposed to figure out when talking too much to one boy makes them like her?

Hana sighs. "Whatever, just stick with me and I'll keep the parasites off you," she flips her long black hair over her shoulder as Kyouko giggles. 

Hana really is a good friend. 

-

Hana's soulmate is _Chrome Dokuro._ Another name where the gender can go either way. 

"I think it's a girl," Hana confides one day as they are doing their homework. Kyouko snatches her hand back from where she's running her fingers over her own soulmark. "It's just a feeling but-"

"I know," Kyouko says. "Mom and Dad think Haru is a boy but it just doesn't feel right." It feels wrong, like a lie but Kyouko doesn’t know how to tell them to stop. They fall into comfortable silence, homework forgotten. 

"Do you think the bond's platonic?" Hana asks suddenly, making Kyouko jump. 

No, the answer comes automatically to her lips. Her parents keep insisting that she and Haru would meet and fall in love and live happily ever after. 

 "What if Haru is a girl?" Kyouko asked then.

"Then the two of you will be close friends your entire life," is the answer her mother gives her. She remembers feeling dissatisfied. Why couldn't she live happily ever after with Haru if Haru was a girl?

"What if Haru is a girl?" Kyouko asks Hana.

"Better a girl than a stupid boy," Hana says quickly. A laugh, relieved and shaky jumps from Kyouko's lungs as Hana smiles and preens.

Yes, if Haru is a girl or boy it wouldn't matter. They would meet and become friends and maybe they can make their own ever afters.

-

She finally meets her soulmate over cake.

"Haru's appreciation day, the one day in the month where Haru can eat all the cake she wants!" A brown-haired girl with cute hair barrettes declares to Tsuna as they walk into the bakery.

"Ah- Tsuna-kun!" Kyouko blushes and steps back from the display case holding all the sugary treats just waiting for her. She looks down at the bagged treats in her hand and blurts out, "This is only a special treat! I don't eat three pieces of cake by myself every day!"

"I-I never said anything, Kyouko-chan!" Tsuna flails, turning a little red himself though Kyouko doesn't know why. The girl next to him smiles at Kyouko and jumps in place.

"That's the same as me!" She leans in conspiratorially, "Every third Sunday is Haru appreciation day where I can eat as much cake as I want!"

"Me too!" Kyouko relaxes and looks back at the display. "The cream puffs are really good here."

"Their millie fillie is amazing, much better than the one near the arcade," Haru adds, picking out her pieces of cake. "Oh, they have chocolate fudge cake this time!"

"Seems like you're getting along," Tsuna comments and Kyouko turns to him with a guilty smile. 

"Sorry for ignoring you Tsuna-kun. Oh, and sorry for being rude, I'm Sasagawa Kyouko." Kyouko bows to Haru. She looks up and Haru is frozen, staring at Kyouko with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. 

Haru drops her purchases and grabs Kyouko's hands. "Sasagawa Kyouko? How do you spell it?" 

Her hands are warm, Kyouko notices idly, a faint suspicion forming in the back of her mind as she stares into Haru's deep brown eyes. "The kanji for capital and child. Um, are you...?"

"Miura Haru! You live here? I thought I would have to leave Nanimori to find you!" Her soulmate, she found her soulmate, she thinks as Haru squeals and throws her arms around Kyouko. 

"Hang on, Kyouko-chan and Haru are-!"

Soulmates. Kyouko laughs and laughs, hugging Haru back because she was right. She _is_ right, and Haru feels soft and smells so nice that Kyouko doesn't want to let go. 

A sharp harrumph makes them jump, and Kyouko blushes at the knowing looks of the patrons and store clerk as they pull apart. 

"Do you want to come over my house to eat cake?" Kyouko suggests, the rush of _mine, she's here, home_  making her bold. Dark eyes sparkle, and Kyouko stomach flutters at how cute Haru smiles. Not like Kyouko, whose demure smile makes everyone call her a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko but a honest one brightening up her entire face and showing the dimples in her cheeks. 

"If that's alright?" 

And they leave, walking past a teary-eyed Tsuna (it’s nice that he's so touched at their meeting!) through the middle of Nanimori and to Kyouko's house, talking the entire way. 

Kyouko learns that Haru is an only child, that she goes to Midori Middle, which explains why they never met before, despite living in the same town and knowing the same people. They're both friends with Tsuna, though Haru gets quiet and mumbles something about taking care of business with him later for some reason. 

"Do you know Reborn-kun and I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun too?" Haru asks, changing the subject. 

"I thought Reborn-kun was Tsuna-kun's cousin at first!" Kyouko says and laughs when Haru regales her with her tale of stalking Reborn to find out where he got his little suits. 

"I thought they were brothers at first!"

They laugh together, unable to keep from smiling, almost giddy as they share slices of cake between anecdotes of their lives.

Kyouko doesn't realize just how late it is till her mother comes home, her father still overseas on a business trip, calling out for Kyouko and Ryouhei. 

"Welcome back!" Ryouhei shouts from his room, making Kyouko start. Was he here the entire time? "Kyouko brought a friend home!"

"Nii-san!" Kyouko says, getting to her feet. She wants to be the one to introduce Haru to her family. "Mama, I want you to meet someone!" 

Sasagawa Hiromi is taking off her shoes when Kyouko skids to a stop at the genkan. Kyouko gets her hair from her mother, a shade of light brown that looks orange in the right light and maybe the shape of her nose, but the rest of her features went to Ryouhei. 

"Don't shout, you two," Hiromi says, reaching out to give Kyouko a brief kiss on the head as she slips on her house slippers. "Kyouko-chan, you have a guest?" 

She grabs her mother's hand and pulls her to the living room where Haru stands with her fingers linked together at her belly, "This is Haru-chan! We met at the cake shop today," Kyouko says. "Haru-chan, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san!" Haru bows. 

Kyouko watches as her mom blinks in confusion, then understanding as a wide smile crosses her face. "It's good to meet you too, Haru-san. I hope you and Kyouko will be good friends."

Ah, Kyouko's shoulders fall bit and across the room Haru's smile becomes a little fixed. 

Friends. Right. 

-

Introducing Haru to Hana goes much smoother. 

"So you're the love of Kyouko's life?" Hana asks bluntly.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaks, turning bright red. "I, I don't know about that, I just want to get to know Kyouko-chan better. And we should wait to make those decisions, you know!"

Hana watches Haru flail with a small smirk and looks over to Kyouko with a raised eyebrow. She smiles back at Hana, who shakes her head with an indulgent sigh. 

"At least you both know its romantic, not platonic," Hana says to Kyouko as Haru starts talking about love and marriage and something about divorcing Tsuna? Kyouko just nods, watching the cute way Haru's expression changes, every emotion clear on her face as she pouts at them. The warning bell for class starts to ring, and the three part ways, hurrying to their respective schools. 

"How did the meet the parents go?"

Kyouko loses her smile, and it feels like the dark cloud hanging over her head since yesterday finally settles in, raining down doubt. Dinner went fine, her mother and Ryouhei loved Haru. Just.

Kyouko bites her lip, remembering her mother's comments on how pretty Haru was, and how she must have so many boys chasing after her. Something small and spiteful had twisted in her stomach when Haru blushed and changed the subject, and Kyouko stayed silent for almost the entire meal. 

Hana watches carefully before linking their arms together. "That bad, huh?"

"It's not that she's trying to be..." Kyouko struggles with the word. 

"Homophobic?" 

Kyouko deflates, frowning at her shoes. "I think it just doesn't really occur to her that I might not like boys." 

Hana makes a noise of agreement under her breath as they walk into the classroom. "Come to my place tomorrow," Hana says out of the blue. Kyouko tilts her head questioningly. "Bring Haru-san, too."

"O-kay?" Kyouko agrees, confused. She's been over to Hana's house plenty of times and has met her parents, who are exuberantly supportive and proud of their daughter no matter what.

"It might do you some good." 

And that's how she ends up in Hana's house, taking off her shoes at the genkan with Haru as Hana gets the drinks. 

"Are you sure this is ok?" Haru whispers as Kyouko leads them to the living room. The house is laid out in the typical floor plan common in Nanimori. The living room is large, with a TV in one corner, most of the space taken up by bookshelves and a sofa surrounding a low table in the middle of the room. Connected to it is the kitchen and beyond that is a narrow staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms. 

"Sorry for the intrusion," Haru says as she sits at the table, accepting a can of juice from Hana. 

"I invited you over, it's no problem," Hana smiles, giving Kyouko her usual drink before sitting down across from them. 

"So, I know Kyouko's story, but what about you," Hana says, going straight to the point. Haru squirms under the intensity of Hana's stare, which Kyouko knows from experience isn't comfortable.

"About me?"

"Likes, dislikes, any icky siblings, etc."

"Oh, well-"

And just like that Haru relaxes as Hana extracts information out of her with the ease of a skilled interrogator. Kyouko lets Hana have her fun, joining in the conversation and even adding some stories of her own to balance the scales while Hana finishes getting the information she wants out of Haru. 

And with impeccable timing the front door opens and a male voice calls out, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Hana says, peering over the couch as her father enters the living room. 

Kurokawa Tadashi is a large heavyset man with a face people can't help but call cute, with laugh wrinkles at the creases of his eyes and lips. He sets his briefcase on the floor and sits at the table, beaming at Kyouko. 

"Kyouko-chan, are you staying for dinner tonight? And who's this?" He turns to Haru, who introduces herself with a small bow.

"She's my soulmate," Kyouko adds, shy. She peers up at Tadashi through her bangs and relaxes when he smiles widely.

"Wonderful! You are so lucky to find love at such a young age. This calls for a celebration!" Tadashi pulls out his cellphone and checks his messages. 

"Your mother is having another late night, so I don't think she'll mind us getting sushi for tonight," he says to Hana. 

"As long as we bring some back for her, no," Hana agrees, getting up. "You like sushi, right?" She asks Haru, who's watching them all with a confused expression.

"Yes-? But you don't have to go out because of us!" 

Kyouko puts a hand on Haru's shoulder, and she falls silent, staring at her hand. "It's ok, Hana-chan and Tadashi-san just like sushi, all they need is an excuse." She holds out her hand and Haru grabs it, letting Kyouko pull her up. "It'll be fine, just go with their flow, it’s easier than getting them to stop," she says from experience.

They pile into Tadashi's car and are at TakeSushi half an hour later, a plate of sashimi in front of them. 

"So, you met in a cake shop?" Tadashi asks between bites of sushi. 

Kyouko nods, dipping her own tuna roll into the soy sauce. "We both have a once a month cake appreciation day, its actually surprising we haven't met till now," she says with a smile, Haru nodding beside her. 

"That's sweet. A good story to tell your grandchildren," Tadashi says, ignoring the chokes from Kyouko and Haru both while Hana rolls her eyes at her father. "You know, Michiko and I didn't meet till we were in our thirties? It was at an airport, we were lucky to bump into each other!" 

"Literally," Hana mutters but Kyouko hears the fondness hidden away in her voice as Tadashi rambles about his first meeting with his wife. It's a story Kyouko has heard before, one Tadashi relishes telling anyone who would listen and for a good reason, he's a wonderful storyteller. She watches as Haru becomes enthralled by his voice, painting the picture of a busy day at the airport, mixed up luggage and a spilled coffee. 

"I'm lucky she even agreed to give me her number after that," Tadashi laughs, finishing his story, "but she did, and that's how we got together."

"That's so cute and romantic!" Haru claps her hands. 

"Their first date mom made dad pay for everything," Hana confides with relish at Haru's wide-eyed look. "At the most expensive restaurant in town."

"I did ruin most of her wardrobe, fairs fair," Tadashi says with a laugh, "What's important is that you find a reason to laugh together, no matter what happens in life. Find joy in life and each other." The words are directed to Kyouko and Haru both. "It doesn't matter what others think or what they might say, all that matters is you and how you make each other feel." Kyouko feels the weight on her chest that's been there since introducing Haru to her family disappear under Tadashi's open acceptance. 

He motions for the check while Kyouko watches Haru carefully. She's pretty, something Kyouko already noticed when they first met, and they like the same things. Even if the bond was platonic she would be friends with her.

And after all, isn't falling in love just like making a new friend?

When they head out of the restaurant she links her pinky with Haru, who jumps and looks down at their hands quickly. Kyouko starts to think maybe she's being too forward but Haru curls her pinky around Kyouko's, and they stay like that, looking away from each other and blushing till Haru gets dropped off at her home. 

"Ask her out," Hana says as Kyouko gets dropped off in front of her own home. She blinks and blushes, objections ready at the tip of her tongue.

"No, I'm serious. If I have to watch you two be that cute I'm going to get cavities. Go on a date, be cute somewhere else so we can hang out without me needing to brush my teeth afterwards." Hana slams the door shut in Kyouko's face, and the car drives off, leaving her flat-footed and bright red.

She couldn't just ask Haru out! How would she even do that? Kyouko presses her red cheeks into her hands, trying to calm down. Hana's so mean, she thinks, I'm not that confident! Besides, it's not like they are in a rush, they can take it slow. With that thought Kyouko nods to herself and walks home, ready to take her (future?) relationship with her soulmate one step at a time.

The next day is Sunday and Kyouko opens her door to find Haru fidgeting in place.

"Haru-chan?" Haru jumps and turns red, shuffling from one foot to the other. Kyouko opens the door further and steps out, worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Would you like to go on a date!" Haru bursts out, eyes closed and head bowed with her fists bunched up under her chin. 

Well, so much for taking it slow.

Fondness bursts through her, surprising her with the intensity as she laughs, a blush rising high on her cheeks. "Of course!" She says, grabbing Haru's hands between her own and pulling her inside the house. 

She has a date with her soulmate!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from the poem Nothing False And Possible Is Love by E.E Cummings


End file.
